May I?
by nixiaoyee
Summary: Miura Haru has always liked Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yet, Gokudera Hayato is not pleased. She is always annoyed with the bubbly Haru's presence, so it appears that he hates her. But does he, really? Are their arguments just their way of showing their unusual care for one another?
1. I just don't like you!

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _and its characters belong to Amano Akira

**Target 1: "I just don't like you!" **

Outside the Sawada Residence…

"I wonder what the Tenth is doing," Gokudera Hayato thought as he passed by Tsuna's house.

[Gokudera Hayato is Vongola's storm guardian and self proclaimed right hand man of Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of Vongola. Somehow, he has claimed a reputation of having an unhealthy loyalty to the Tenth.]

"Good morning Te—"

"Tsuna-san!" a bubbly middle school girl cut him short.

"What are you doing here, stupid woman?"

"Haru is not a stupid woman! I should be the one asking that! What are you doing at Tsuna-san's house?"

[Haru Miura is a friend of Kyoko Sasagawa. At first, she doesn't like Tsuna's guts but during the time when she fell into a raging river and Tsuna went into dying will mode (when he was shot Reborn's dying will bullet) and saved her, she instantly fell in love with him and swore that she would be the best wife for Tsuna.]

"Are you stalking him?!"

"Of course not! I am the Tenth's right hand man so I must always be present whenever he needs me. I'm not a stalker! You must be talking about yourself!"

"I would be Tsuna-san's future wife so I came here to bring him and the kids some food! I woke up early just to prepare this!"

"When did you become the Tenth's future wife?"

"He saved me one time and showed his love. That is how helpful he is! I am trying my best to be the ideal wife for him, like Mrs. Sawada…" Haru narrated dreamingly.

"Stupid woman!"

"Trying hard right hand man!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_I just don't like you!_"

"What?! Then fine! Keep on fantasizing on being the Tenth's future wife!"

"You're so mean, I hate you Gokudera-san, I hate y—Ha-hii!"

Haru tripped on a rock. She fell on her knees and cried.

"What's to cry about? It's just a simple scratch."

"But… But it really hurts…"

"Why are you so clumsy on the Tenth's house?"

Unfortunately, the bento box fell and scattered everywhere. All her efforts to prepare it, waking up early and skipping breakfast herself, are all wasted! When Haru saw it, she cried even more. Hayato cannot stand her crying so he sat down and examined her.

"No… This isn't just a scratch. _She has sprained her ankle!_"

Then the door opened.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun! How horrible! What happened to Haru-chan?"

"Mrs. Sawada—" Haru tried to speak to Mrs. Sawada, sobbing.

"She got an injury. May we please have a treatment for it?"

"Yes, I got it. Um, Gokudera-kun, will you assist Haru-chan inside, please? I will ask Tsu-kun to help," Mrs. Sawada said frantically, and rushed inside the house.

"Um, yes, Mrs. Sawada."

Hayato gently put her hands around his neck and slowly lifted her up.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I just did this because the Tenth would have done the same thing too. Besides, it's such a shame that you stupidly fell here on their yard."

"Don't help me then! I can walk by myself," Haru sulked. She shook her hands off Hayato's shoulder and walked on, limping.

"Tch. Persistent woman."

Hayato went to Haru. To her surprise, _he lifted her and carried her like they are newlyweds!_

Haru was too stunned to struggle to Hayato's carrying her. In fact, her heart was throbbing so fast that she can't speak. Hayato, meanwhile, won't look at her, and he was quiet all the while.

"I never thought that Gokudera-kun would help me out. I kind of feel like— Wait! This is wrong! What if Tsuna-san sees us?! He might think I'm cheating on him!"

"Ha-hii! Bring me down!"

"Cut it out, will you? You're being noisy!"

Then Hayato carried her inside.

"Sorry for intruding…"

"Oh, Haru! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out.

Now Tsuna-san sees us, he is thinking that I am being unfaithful to him! .

"Tenth, I would like to apologize for letting this happen at your house and in your presence."

"It's alright! Please carry her to the living room."

Then Hayato laid Haru on the sofa. He did it slowly and carefully.

"What happened to her?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-san, I was—"

"She tripped on something while we were fighting. It was so stupid of her not to be careful but," he bowed to Tsuna and added, "_I take responsibility._"

"Ah-ahh… It's okay Gokudera-kun! You don't have to apologize to me!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I have to treat her immediately so that—"

"Let me do it, Tenth. This is my way of showing my apologies, so please allow me,"

"Uh, okay sure. Go ahead," Tsuna replied, unsure. "I told you not to apologize already…" he murmured.

_I take responsibility._

That last sentence echoed in Haru's mind. Is he serious, or is he just trying to impress Tsuna? Either way, in the tone of his voice, he sounded so sincere. As she glanced at Hayato's serious face, she felt something mysterious surrounding him. Something she didn't notice before…

Hayato handled Haru's feet gently, applying cold compress to it.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Um, right by the ankle…" Haru replied weakly.

"Just as I thought… Don't move around so much," he whispered.

_His warm, heavy breath is tickling her cheeks._

"O-okay…" she said. Hayato wrapped her ankle in bandages. Her gaze was fixed at his skilled hands. She didn't notice it, but she was enjoying the treatment the whole time.

_Slowly her gaze shifted from his hands to his sweating face. She stared into his deep, green eyes._

Meanwhile, Hayato finished wrapping the bandages when he caught a glance at Haru's face. Their eyes met but they averted their eyes at the same time, then blushed.

"T-Tenth, may she stay here for a while? She shouldn't move around much or else she might strain her ankle more, considering her being so hyperactive all the time," Hayato asked.

"Sure thing, ahahahaha… " Tsuna replied, and added, "Gokudera-kun, I am very sorry to say this but… I have to follow my mom on the market and help her with the shopping. Please look after Haru! In case you guys need something, you are free to look around the house," Tsuna said and left.

"Roger that, Tenth!" Hayato answered back.

Oh Tsuna. How sly of you. Leaving the cat and dog by themselves; How unmaking of a boss.

Then there was awkward silence.

Hayato wanted to smoke to pass time. He pulled out a stick and set to light it.

But he remembered that Haru is in the room. He hesitated.

"Are you trying to smoke, Gokudera-san?"

"It's not your business, so stop bugging me!

"Please quit it!"

"The hell you care?! It's my life!"

"Haru is just concerned with your health!

"You are not my mother, so you don't care!"

"_Hayato Gokudera, Haru is concerned about you!_"

"…"

"Um, um… It's because you are Tsuna-san's friend, and I… I also…"

"Also, what?"

"I also… towards you…"

"Just say it."

"Uh, what?"

"I want to hear the words."

"W-what do you mean?!"

"About what you really think… or should I say… _how you see me_."

"W-what are you talking about?! _It's because Haru is also Gokudera-san friend!_"

Her face is leaning closer to his.

"Ah! Never mind. Tch." Hayato turned his face away and dismantled his hair irritatingly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"If I say drop it, _just drop it!_ Can't you understand?"

He shouted and left the room, leaving Haru alone.

**End of part one.**


	2. It's not what you think!

Hi everybody! How is everyone doing? I hope you are doing well. It has been been a long time since I last posted here. I have been busy I am currently experiencing a writer's block. To be honest, it has been a long time since I have read the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! that I almost forgot some of the elements in this fanfiction, so I have to read it again and watch 5986 AMVs in Youtube again to get inspiration. I'll try to write as much as I can because I promised that to myself.

I would like to thank those who fave'd my story, and to those who gave it a review, and even followed it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Anyway, here's the chapter two of "May I?" It seems like drama is brewing up again between these two. Hayato got pissed off at Haru and walked out on her due to a misunderstanding.

Please review it, I would appreciate it a lot. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano. _Ciao ciao!_

* * *

Target 2: "It's not what you think!"

"It's because Haru is also Gokudera-san friend!"

_Why am I asking you that for, anyway?_

"I am Tsuna-san's future wife! I will be the ideal wife for him! I will do anything for Tsuna-san!"

_Tenth this, Tenth that. Can't she say anything else?_

"Hayato Gokudera, Haru is concerned about you!"

_Tch, stupid woman, of course I am also concerned for you!_

Miura Haru.

She can be very annoying, her "Ha-hii!" being his pet peeve every time he hears it, or when she wears her hilarious cosplays, or whenever they argue every time they tutor the Tenth with his lessons along with Reborn. Speaking of the Tenth, she can be most annoying whenever she claims to be the Tenth's future wife.

He does not have anything against Tsuna; he highly regards him as the tenth generation boss of the Vongola; he just can't stand it whenever that woman pops out of nowhere to get the Tenth's attention. Isn't it obvious that the Tenth will never see her as beyond friends, that he likes Lawn Head's younger sister Kyoko?

Why can't she find something else better to do, or someone else to dedicate her attention to?

...

Truth be told, Hayato has a trouble expressing his true feelings. He didn't mean to be so harsh to her. He scratched his head irritatingly. Miura Haru. There is something about her that always pisses him of. She can be very annoying, and yet, she can be irresistible.

After so much thought, he gave in to his conscience. He sighed heavily.

"Fine, I have to apologize to her."

He turned to the sliding door from the backyard where the Sawada household laundry is left to dry back to the living room. Thirty minutes has passed since he retired the room earlier. He scanned the surroundings and noticed that it was quiet. There she was sitting still on the couch with her back facing him. He decided that this is the perfect time to apologize to her, because he does not have the courage to confront her face-to-face.

"Oi, Miura Ha-Ha-Haru, you see, about earlier—"

"..."

"I was being an ass, for saying that to you..."

"..."

"Hey! Why wouldn't you even—"

He paused when he noticed that Haru was not even budging, so he walked towards her.

"Mmm... Blueberry cheesecake..."

He paused. What did she just said?

_She even fell asleep here in Tenth's house! How rude!_

"Ah, I would dress up as a slice of blueberry cheesecake next time...mmm..."

_She is even speaks senseless things while sleep talking!_

He decided to lay her down the couch, but as he approached her he noticed her face, stared at it, and laughed. "What a stupid face, but at least she isn't drooling." Haru's mouth is slightly opened. Perhaps, she passed out from sleepiness after waking up so early that morning and all that fuss that happened earlier. He kneeled down by her side by her feet. He decided to check her ankle. However, as he tried to touch her feet, Haru squirmed.

"Ha-hii! That tickles!"

"Are you awake already?"

"..."

"It seems you're just sleep talking, eh?"

Haru remained silent for minutes. Hayato maintained the silent while massaging her ankles. Afterwards, his eyes moved from her feet slowly to her face. He paused to examine the fullness of her profile: her round eyes, flushed cheeks, and tinted lips—the closest he can get to see her face. The longer he stared at it, the more he finds himself drawn to it. Absentmindedly, his right hand moved to caress her face; her cheeks soft against its scars he acquired from trainings and his battles_. _Somehow, his hands are not that painful that day, at that moment.

"Forgive me, Haru," he sighed.

Then, he noticed dried tear streaks on her face.

Haru began to stir from her sleep and her brown eyes squinted from the sudden surge of light. For a moment, brown eyes locked on green eyes, dazed. Hayato felt warm to his face, flustered. All of a sudden, the tears that began to well up on the side of her eyes and slipped down to his hands still cupped to her cheeks.

"...Tsuna-san?"

Hayato gasped. He flinched at the name that the woman she adores muttered. Then it struck him.

_Even in her dreams, the moment she wakes up, it is still the Tenth._

"You two seem to get along well," a smiling Kyoko Sasagawa spoke.

"K-K-K-Kyoko-chan?!" Haru exclaimed as she saw her. Her sleepy eyes began to widen to a full consciousness. Her face turned red as she stared back to the green eyes in front of her.

Hayato came back to his senses as he felt a sharp pain from slap on his face.

"Ha-hii! W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!"

"It's not what you think it is!"

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

Hayato scrambled and pulled his hands and himself away from Haru as far as possible.

"I can see Gokudera-kun took care of you well, you seem to be lively already."

"I did not do anything to her!"

"You were too engrossed on Haru, you didn't notice me, so maybe something is going on."

"It's not what you think!" the two cried in unison.

"I saw _e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g_, so you do not have to deny it."

"Oh, good morning, Reborn-kun," Kyoko greeted the Arcobaleno as he jumped to her arms.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san! I thought you were out with the Tenth—"

"That was just a decoy."

"What?"

"For a genius, you are pretty much stupid, Gokudera," Reborn smirked, "You looked stupid with the way you looked at her while she was sleeping."

"Reborn-san, please don't say such embarrassing things! Gokudera-san does not see me that way!"

"Yeah, that's not true! I just d-d-ddid it because t-t-the Tenth asked me to, that's all!"

Haru fell silent. She bit her lip and her body shook. She clenched her fists and tried to support herself to get up the couch. She lost her balance a bit but she held on tight to anything within reach. Hayato dashed to support her but she stared at him with dismissive determination, shook her head, and yanked her elbows away from him. Crippled as she is, she continued walking. "Reborn-san, please tell Tsuna-san that I am thankful of his hospitality by letting me stay here at his house to rest. I have to go. Bye-bye!" Kyoko caught her just in time when she was about to fall off again and assisted her as she left the room, with Reborn following them, leaving Hayato by himself.

**End of part two.**


End file.
